


[VID] Try, Try Again

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [73]
Category: See You Yesterday (2019)
Genre: Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Embedded Video, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Police, Police Brutality, Racism, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: One day, one life, one more chance.
Series: vids by bironic [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> **Music:** "Cloudburst" by George Winston (edited)  
>  **Audiovisual notes:** flickering light, esp. at :03, :07-12, 1:24-1:26 and 1:33; shaky cam + three clips in a row that repeat a panning motion; visual reference to Black Lives Matter

[Try, Try Again](https://vimeo.com/509226911) from bironic on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
